The Palatine Swords
Formed to combat extraordinary threats, with unique and exotic skills, the Palatine Swords are an elite team of warriors. With no fixed roster, they conduct highly deniable, and dangerous missions against the enemies of the Sword, going deep behind enemy lines, or into neutral territories, and gathering intelligence, conducting assassination missions, or sabotaging the enemy. History Operations Roster *'Kasr 'Revak, the Commander', the founder and leader of the Palatine Blades, Kasr ‘Revak is actually a rare sight during their missions. As an important commander in the Swords of Sanghelios, and Blade to the Arbiter, he is often relegated to commanding them from afar, providing materiel, and giving direction to their fury. A master swordsman, keen strategist, and key commander in the Swords, he is undoubtedly the strongest warrior amongst the Blades, and only held back by his duties elsewhere. *'Kambei 'Nerevar, the Crusader Saint': Amongst the Blades, he was one of their first recruits, and serves as an important commander. A Crusader, he is a relentless pursuer of justice, which may at first see him as an odd fit to a clandestine warrior group, but his ideals for justice meet the ruthless and necessary actions the Blades take, eliminating enemies, and destroying their means of battle. He operates as the group’s moral core, often reminding them of their reasons to fight, and lathes they made. He has a long standing aminosity with ‘Dantalius, owing to the ancient fuels between their Orders. *'Tyrol 'Verac'h, the Professional': a bastard orphan, raised by a disgraced priest, he was raised as a weapon against the gods. An expert warrior, and a ruthless combatant, his expertise lies in discovering, breaking into, and retrieving Forerunner relics. Mercenary by nature, he has endless skills for fighting, and destroying Forerunner constructs, and stealing precious relics, making him invaluable to the team. *'Krav 'Ulnach, the Reliquary Sentinel': An expert in Forerunner relics, and self-proclaimed heretic, Krav has long seen the Forerunners for what they are, living beings, as deeply flawed as those foolish enough to see them as gods. He’s been defiling holy sites and relics for many years, and as a founding member of the Reliquary Sentinels, he has been retrieving and sealing these relics away. While he keeps to himself, he has devoted himself to the team. His natural skills have been augmented by Forerunner technology. *'Oriar 'Dantalius, the Grand Master': A Grand Master of the Ascetic Order, Oriar was first inducted into order at 15, and sworn to secrecy, protecting its ancient secrets, working against the Covenant from within. A scholar, historian, poet, and warrior, he worked his way to Grand Master, becoming a leading light in his order. I’ll suited to the advisor roles that many Ascetics have found themselves in, he instead protects the warrior culture of the Sangheili, protecting their ideological purity. He’s a possessed of keen wits, and an equally keen intellect, but can come across as naive in his beliefs, though he will defend them to his death. He has a lasting animosity with Kambei, their orders locked in an ancient blood feud. *'Vanse 'Yolkha, the Officer': A former zealot, and field master, his expertise in special operations, command, and Intercession missions gave this disgraced officer a chance at redemption. He was charged with cowardice, and lost his rank when he abandoned his men, and his position, to seek a personal vendetta. *'Thallas 'Dhas Bavic, the Evocatus': The veteran of a hundred campaigns, 'Dhas Bavic declined the role of officer for years, instead serving as an Evocatus, an Ultra. An expert warrior, while he lacks refined swordsmanship, his experience, and soldiering, is beyond most in the Blades. *'Dagmal 'Malimor, the Commando': a member of the elite commando unit, Dagmal is an expert in lightning fast strikes, tearing deep into enemy lines, causing havoc and mayhem, then slinking back into the darkness. His skills include infiltration, assassination, sabotage, demolitions, close quarters combat, and marksmanship, and while it serves as a wide range of skills, they are considered necessary for the Commandos. *'Cahver 'Avionol, the Sword Master' *'Hakke 'Esokol, the Crusader' *'Teryn 'Sbetar, the Pilot ' *'Vjalor 'Returiv, the Huntsman' *'Heliadan, the Warrior-Priestess': A warrior-priestess of the Kalamaras cult, the collapse of the Covenant, and the demasking of the gods has only served to strengthen her cult. Long tolerated by the Covenant, they worship an early version of the Covenant War god, that predates the discovery of the Forerunners. While appearing haughty and severe, her skills as a warrior cannot be dismissed, whether with her machete or with her rifle. Bringing the benefactions of her patron god, she delivers them on the altar of the battlefield. *'Zavir 'Avalar, the Last Sentry': One of the last few, if not one of the final members of the once great Devoted Sentries, 'Avalar survived the battle of Reach, where almost two thirds of his order died, and survived the internal strife, betrayals, and deceptions that resulted in his Chapter going from thousands strong, to numbering just a dozen. Desperation resulted in them taking on any mission to redeem their honour, but this only further reduced their numbers. While there may be others, scattered on distant fields, 'Avalar believes he is the last of his order. His countenance is grim and fatalistic, seeking desperately to do his brothers proud, before he joins them in the next life. *'Vortigan, the Justiciar ' *'Kaluar, the Assassin' *'Hephazah 'Atlina, Hospitaller Saint' *'Kavakus, the Outrider ' *'Jorva Kur, the Scout' *'Rhek Erk, the Sniper' *'Orpyap, the Freedom Fighter' *'Magra Forsa Thuvar, the Serpent Brother ' *'Sgido Forsa Ovgida, the Duellist Brother' *'Arkal 'Solodos, the Warrior' *'Vaelana 'Solodos, the ' *'Talb 'Liran, the Outlaw' *'Jessica Mitre, the Adjutant' *'Ryuko Kawada, the Gladiator' *'Simir, the Knight Errant'